Forget it
by Lily Snape at home-Hogwarts
Summary: Dramione Fan Fiction. Hermione is partnered with Malfoy in Potions and comforts him after his fathers death. They grow closer.
1. Chapter 1

**Dramione Fan Fiction**

**Takes place in their 6th year.**

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

**~Lily Snape**

"I'll be assigning partners this year. To minimize the chatter," declared Snape, his eyes lingering on Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione was positive he was trying to make their lives as miserable as possible but she kept her opinions to herself as she remembered that Snape had a large say in who become Head Girl and Boy in their 7th year. She vented her feelings by exchanging dark looks with Harry and Ron.

"Gather your books and stand at the back of the classroom," Snape said. There was movement in every corner of the classroom as everyone hurried to the back of the room.

"Bullstrode and Thomas, front two seats here, Weasley and - Hermione held her breath- Patil over here -Hermione exhaled in disappointment. Goyle and Finnigan over here. Potter and Crabbe over here. Granger and-Hermione inhaled sharply once more, wondering who would be placed next to her, hoping for the best, expecting the worst. Snape smirked.

"Granger and Malfoy over here," he sneered.

Hermione was sure she had misunderstood him. But there was no denying it. Lavender pushed her forward gently and she stumbled to the fourth pair of desks on the right. There was no mistaking it as she stared into his cold, gray eyes.

**Reviews please! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Granger," Malfoy said, his lip curling.

"Malfoy," Hermione growled.

"Little git," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something Granger?" Malfoy asked lightly, still smirking.

Hermione dropped her bag beside her and sat down. She dug out her Potions textbook. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Malfoy, lounging in his chair like he owned it. He made her sick. She avoided looking at him for the rest of the lesson. Instead, she took Snape's notes in the Pepper-up potions in silence.

The next few lessons went the same way. The two of them ignored each other and minded their own business, snapped at each other occasionally. Hermione could see that Ron was worried about her sitting next to Malfoy. One day after a particularly nasty conversation with Malfoy, Hermione walked out of class fuming and Ron, noticing her mood went after Malfoy. He came back to the common room after an hour with a nasty cut on his lip; a black eye and a satisfied smile, assuring Hermione that Malfoy got the same. Although Hermione saw this as chivalry, she began to like Ron less and less because of his sudden outbursts of violence.

She considered begin partners with Malfoy was bad enough but Snape obviously had a different opinion.

"Since our partnering process went so smoothly, "Snape spoke to the class, a nasty smile playing around his lips. "You will be partnering up and brewing a potion of your choice with your partner. Take a moment to discuss what potion you will be brewing. Remember that this is an out of class project, so you will be brewing the actual potion outside of this class, meaning that you will need to meet with your partner at least once a week to prepare the potion."

Hermione sighed in frustration and wondered whether Snape could have assigned a more horrible task. She turned to Malfoy and spoke.

"Listen up now. I wont be the only one working in this group, so don't rely on that. I think we should meet up on Thursdays to make our potion. We would do well to make a simple babbling potion to start off, just because its easiest to stir and the potion has a distinct coloration that will be easier to distinguish-," Hermione plowed on, her voice getting louder and faster with each word.

"Shut it," Malfoy said, her voice cutting cleanly through her speech. "You talk too much; you don't even need a babbling potion.

"Excuse me? Just because your brain is to small to comprehend what I'm saying-,"

_SMACK!_

Hermione hand flew to her face. Her cheek felt hot from where Draco's hand had slapped it.

"Don't talk to me like that, you little mudblood," Malfoy growled, clearly furious.

"How dare you touch me? How dare you call me-," She never got to finish. The bell rang and she sprang out of her seat and stalked out the door.

**Reviews! Tell me what you think!**

~**Lily Snape**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me a couple days to get this up. I was really busy, Thanksgiving and all :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**Hermione hurried down the hallway. Hot, bitter tears stung her cheeks as she rushed towards the Gryffindor common room. She didn't know why Malfoy got to her this time. His insults were the same every lesson, this wasn't any different.

"Mione!" she heard Ron's voice.

"Wait up!" yelled Harry from across the hall.

Hermione sped up. She couldn't let Ron and Harry see her like this. Ron would go after Malfoy again and Harry would try to comfort her. She was pretty sure that if Ron went after Malfoy this time, he'd come back vomiting slugs again, just like in their second year. Hermione decided to change her course and instead of heading towards the library, she turned right and walked forward until she stopped in front of a seeming solid looking wall.

Last year, Hermione was cracking under the pressure of the O.W.L. exams. She needed somewhere to relax, somewhere with no books (surprisingly), somewhere with no people or noise. She used the Room of Requirement to her advantage.

She walked past the room three times thinking: _I need a place to relax, to unwind, to calm myself. _She looked up, discovering that the door had appeared. She grasped the doorknob, turned it, and pulled open the door.

She entered a room with a tall domed ceiling and the square footage of the Great Hall. All tension disappeared from her shoulders, her mind wiped blissfully blank, her cheeks were dried by the breeze, and she untied her hair, letting it fall onto her shoulders, past her waist. She loved it here. This was paradise. This one room held everything: a full kitchen, a full bedroom, a gym, and best of all, a bathroom. The kitchen had everything needed to keep the person inside it alive for at least 3 months. The bedroom had everything, from a nightstand to a wardrobe. The gym had about 20 machines, all spaced out inside the room, ready to be used. And the bathroom, this was her favorite part. The bathroom had a pool, mixed in a hot tube, with a Jacuzzi. By Hermione's standards, this was heaven.

She made her way into the kitchen. Her footfalls sounded impressive as they echoed across the room. She hopped onto the counter and relaxed her neck. She wondered what she should make herself for dinner, pasta or seafood. She decided on just plain extra cheese pizza and jumped off the counter to get to work. She stopped, breathing in the scent of jasmine and beer. The smell of jasmine always calmed her down and beer…

"Why does it smell like beer in here?" she muttered to herself. A little too loudly as it turns out, because the moment the words left her mouth, someone stepped out of the shadow of the fridge. A pointy chin, blonde hair, grey eyed someone.

"Granger," he said, a malicious smile playing around his lips.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**~Lily Snape**


	4. Chapter 4

**So very sorry that I haven't updated in so long! **

**Enjoy!**

Hermione screamed.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Malfoy?" she shrieked.

"You must be quite upset to use language like that Granger. Tone it down, you sound like Weaselbee." Malfoy teased.

"Shut it," Hermione said angrily. "I asked you what you're doing here and I'm waiting for an answer," she said.

Malfoy seemed deep in though as he considered her for a moment.

"Drinking my sorrows away," he answered simply, still looking at her.

Hermione was momentarily at a loss of words. She hadn't expected him to answer her, much less than confess that he was upset. She had been expecting another smart remark. She recovered from the silence and broke the stillness.

"Let me rephrase. Why in the Room of Requirement?" she said promptly.

"Because I own it Granger," said Malfoy. "I own the world," he said, sounding like his drunk, self-absorbed self.

"I'm so sick of you Malfoy," said Hermione, her voice rising. "You're just like your father. Lazy, arrogant, conceded-," Hermione screamed.

"DON'T!" he bellowed at her. She stumbled back in surprise.

"Don't," he whispered softly.

Then he did the most un-Malfoy thing possible. He sank to the floor. His body shook in sobs. His tears splashed on the tile floors, slipping away, leaving no traces.

"Draco?" Hermione asked cautiously, startled. It was a reminder of that night, a year ago.

He looked up at her. His eyes were bloodshot and his blonde hair was disheveled.

"Dead," he whispered softly. "Dead."

He collapsed into tears again, shaking.

_She entered her dormitory and found her mother's owl sitting on her bed, pecking at the sheets. She shooed it away and sat down on the bed, wondering why her mother was writing to her now, when she knew that she was so busy studying for her exams. She promised she wouldn't pelt Hermione with owls each day, at least not until the exams were over. She opened the envelope. The parchment was spattered with tears and the hand writing was shaky. She began to get worried. Her mother never cried unless it was something grave. Her eyes scanned the paper, once, twice, three times. Then she slid off her bed onto the floor, looked up at the ceiling and screamed._

_It was not a scream of anger, or fury. It was a scream that tore at every nerve in her body, a scream of pain and misery. Tears built up in her eyes and she did nothing to stop them as they poured down her face. She didn't wipe them away, or tell herself to stay strong. She didn't see a point anymore._

_Gloom settled over the room as she was swallowed by the silence. She sat there for hours, blankly. Repeating the mother's words in her head over and over again until they were branded into her brain._

"_There was an unfortunate accident sweetheart. His breaks wouldn't work properly; I told him we needed to visit the mechanic. He didn't listen. He told me he'd be right back with the eggs and milk for the cake. But he didn't make it. He never came back."_

_He was gone, Hermione knew it. Gone from the world. Her own father. He would never see her O.W.L. results, or walk her down the aisle to marry Ron, hopefully. She would never see him again. The pain became stronger, settled in and overwhelmed her. She didn't tell Ron and Harry because…well, she didn't know why. They questioned her when she disappeared for the funeral but she refused to answer their questions, and eventually, they gave up. Forgot about the topic, got bored._

_That night, Hermione cried quietly into her pillow, misery tearing at every pore of her body. She crept out of bed into the boy's room. Ron gave a sleepy grunt and muttered something sounding suspiciously like Er…my…nee. She gave him a watery smile and accio-ed Harry's cloak quietly from his trunk. She pulled it on, slipping off to the 7th floor corridor into the Room of Requirement._

_She received quite a shock when she bumped into a tall blonde boy with gray eyes. She had entered the bedroom crying again when he jumped up off the bed in surprise._

"_What the..." he began, but broke off once he saw her crying._

_Hermione collapsed on the floor, sobbing. She was confused and upset. A wave of emotions passed over her and she broke down, not understanding what was happening or where she was._

_Malfoy looked scared but approached her carefully anyway. She didn't expect it but astonishing; Malfoy picked her up off the floor and pressed her to his firm chest, hugging her tightly. Hermione didn't understand; just one hour ago, he called her a mudblood during Transfiguration and Ron almost broke his nose. Now, he was standing with her in the Room of Requirement, hugging her, comforting her. She was confused but didn't protest; his arms were better than the floor._

_He walked her over to the bed standing in the corner of the room. He lowered her onto it gently and sat down next to her, awkwardly. He sat there for a few minutes then bounced back up and summoned a cup of tea from the kitchen. She drank it gratefully. He sat with her and stroked her head uncomfortably until her tears ceased._

"_You okay?" asked Draco quietly._

_Hermione nodded, shakily._

"_How'd you get down here in the middle of the night? Filch's patrolling the corridors with the wretched cat monster of his."_

_She smile weakly, holding out the invisibility cloak she slipped into her night gown._

_Draco laughed. His laugh was warm; it's filled the room in a way Ron's didn't. It warmed Hermione insides right away, not matter how much she fought against it._

"_Well, they don't call you the cleverest witch of your age for nothing." He said, still laughing._

_Hermione started to smile again but grew suspicious. Why was he being so nice, so charming, so… There was something fishy about this. This is a Malfoy, Hermione reminded herself._

"_Why are you being so nice to me?" Hermione blurted out. She was planning to find a better way to pose this question but she was still quite upset and light-headed and couldn't think straight. She expected the smile to slide off his face, for him to get angry. Instead he grinned._

"_Well, despite what Weasley might tell you, I'm actually quite a nice person." he said, still smiling._

_Hermione smirked._

"_Right…" she said sarcastically. "Calling me mudblood every other day…"_

"_See, I need some way to get your attention-," he starts, quickly breaking off, apparently realizing he said something he shouldn't have._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked promptly._

"_Never you mind," he said, a bit too harshly._

_They sat in silence for a few minutes, both staring at their feet._

"_So what exactly were you so upset about?" said Draco in an attempt to break the silence that swallowed them both._

_Hermione's eyes filled with tears again. Draco seemed to realize he had said something wrong, reminded Hermione of the pain that was crushing her._

_So to keep her tears from spilling over, onto her cheeks, running down her face, Draco pulled her closer, took her gently in his arms and pressed his warm lips against her cold ones. _

_Hermione shuttered but didn't pull away. She felt like she had received an electric shock. Yet she knew that it was a friendly kiss, just to stop her from crying. To cease the pain, to numb it for a while. _

_Slytherin, sworn enemy of her two best friends, a mean little bastard that she hated. But he wasn't that anymore. He picked her up off the floor tonight, comforted her, kissed her to deaden the sting. He was a friend to her tonight._

_He took a breath. _

"_Forget it," he whispered, reading her thoughts. "I'm not a Slytherin tonight."_

_He slipped off his green and silver tie and flung it on the chair next to the bed in apparent disgust. And with that, he pressed his lips to hers again._

_She returned the pressure she felt on her lips. He pressed her against his chest for the second time that night. He was there to protect her. Hermione didn't know why, but she trusted him and silently thanked him for being here for her, even though he didn't even know why she was crying. His melodic heart beat calmed her and she felt truly "fine" in the first time for days._

_They broke apart and Hermione smiled at him._

"_Thank you," she whispered._

_Draco kissed her forehead and hugged her again. She fell asleep in the arms of a friend that night._

_When she awoke, Draco was gone and the only reminder of his kindness the night before was the green and silver tie lying abandoned in the cushioned chai__r._

**Reviews! I'm quite nervous about this because I wan't sure whether I should end this chapter at the end of a flashback after starting it in present day format. Tell me if it's good?**

_**~Lily Snape**  
><em>


End file.
